


The real story of Magic

by Acop



Series: Severus Snape's Quest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acop/pseuds/Acop
Summary: Severus tells Lily and his children the real story of  Magic.





	The real story of Magic

“Mummy, we can’t go to sleep yet, Daddy did not tell us our story!”

“Sweetie, you know your father is working hard to help the sick students.”

“But we barely saw him this week. He has not told us even one story!”

“I know Honey. Your father should be done by tomorrow and we will all spend the day together.”

Severus smiled to himself as he closed his quarters’ doors, hearing his children argue with his wife. He had spent the last day brewing and altering potions to stop the epidemic spreading through Hogwarts’ students and staff. The magical flu was particularly virulent this year. It had sufficiently evolved compared to the previous years that the cures had to be adapted. Several students also were allergic to some of the initial potion components, so Severus had needed to completely rework the recipe. It was worth it. Tonight, the students were strongly on the road of recovery. Those few who had not caught the flu had been given the adapted vaccine. Th situation was under control and Severus, as well as the other Shields, could now relax from high alert mode. Happy had sent him back to his quarters with strict orders to consider the next three days off and spend them with his family.  
Severus took the time to change into large silk pants and shirts with Mao collar, his favourite outfit to remain home, token from his study time in China under Sēnlín, a stylish Fae Master who had taught him about Herbs and how to best harvest them depending on his need.  
Then, he took the three vaccines he had brought up with him and walked to his children’s room.

“Please Mummy. Five more minutes.” pleaded Henry, his four years old son.

“Yes, Dary said Daddy should be home tonight.” added Holly, only one year older but already trying for more logical arguments.

Severus watched as Lily clearly wavered between telling their children to go to sleep as it was already past their bedtime, or granting their request on the off chance Severus came home soon.

“Shouldn’t you all be asleep?” asked Severus, making the three of them jump in surprise. It told of Lily tiredness she had not noticed him. She might not be a House-Elf, but he had taught her enough she could feel other beings through magic, especially her husband. She had bags under her eyes, but her green gaze was as vibrant and loving as ever. He noticed tension slipping out of her as she realised he was here.

“Daddy!” chorused his adorable little monsters, exploding from their bed in a rush to reach him.

He laughed as he held both of them up in his arms to kiss and hug them.

“We were waiting for you.” explained Henry

“What if I had come back very late?” asked Severus, raising an eyebrow to his children.

Holly had the grace to look sheepish. Henry did not.

“Dary told us you would be on time for story time.” he answered, looking at Severus accusingly because his father was late.

“You know Dary can be optimistic.” he answered back.

His youngest only shrugged.

“You’re here now. I want the story of Magic!” he said eagerly.

“Very well,” said Severus, walking to Holly’s bed and deposing the two children on it. “But first, vaccines to be sure you will not catch the bad flu.”

They both made a face.

“I already had mine. Your mother will have one too.” said Severus sternly.

“Can we have hot chocolate afterwards?” asked Holly, looking at him with big pleading eyes.

“Of course. You know It is mandatory after a vaccine.” answered Severus.

“And then the story of Magic.” added Henry.

Severus suppressed a smile. His son was the spitting image of his mother when he had a goal in mind.  
He nodded then looked up at Lily. She smiled at him, knowing what he was expecting from her and came to sit on their daughter's bed between the two kids. Severus quickly and carefully gave her the vaccine then kissed her lightly.

“Can I have hot chocolate too?” she asked innocently.

He laughed lightly.

“Of course Angel. You were very brave.”

She swatted him playfully before making Henry sit on her knees. The children were quiet and accepted the vaccine without fuss. Then, Severus conjured hot chocolates as well as a few shortbread biscuits and they all settled down on the bed, like a big sandwich, Lily making sure the children did not risk spilling the hot beverage.

“ _At the beginning, Magic-_ ”

“Daddy!” interrupted Henry. “You’re not telling it right.”

Severus shook his head to himself. He met Lily’s eyes who were laughing at him. He should never had told them the embellished story. He only hoped Henry would not insist on asking about the young boy’s life after he was adopted. He was not up for a long story tonight.

“ _Once upon a time, a young boy came to Hogwarts in search of a home. He was bright but lonely, with only one best-friend who was so perfect everybody wanted to spend time with her. Sadly, the same could not be said for our young boy who was ignored by all the other Hogwarts’ inhabitant. He could not monopolise all his best-friend time so he decided to find a project to occupy himself. He took up a quest to find House Elves so they would tell him the real history of Magic. The quest was hard work, and he was unsure if he was on the right path. It took him five years before his first House Elf talked to him. From then on, he learnt about them. He learnt from then. They became his friends. He was quite sad when the end of his seventh year came upon him, meaning he would never see them again, except if he one day came back as a Professor. But the House elves surprised him once more. They offered to adopt him so he would truly belong to their family. Overjoyed, the young boy accepted. The day his adoption took place, he was officially welcomed into the clan.”_

Severus would remember that day his entire life. The evening after the Matriarches had performed the adoption ritual, he had sat among all the other House Elves, some of the younglings using him to prop themselves comfortably. He had surprisingly not minded. Their touch had been comforting and the proof he had belonged here.  
Suddenly, all noises had stopped. He had watched as one of the Eldest had moved his hand, light dimming in the room, leaving only the aged House Elf as the centre of attention.

“Hear, hear! Tonight we welcome one of ours. Lost to us because born of humans, but heart belonging to us, tonight he is among us at last. You have all met Severus before today, and welcome him on the first day of his new life. In celebration of his birth, I will tell the real History of Magic.”

Finally, Severus had thought. I will know.

And here he was, telling the story to his own children, under Lily’s loving eyes.

“ _At the beginning, Magic was wild. It danced and sang, available to all magical creatures who thought they could use it, without the need of any tool. It was a time of beauty and fierceness. Those who could not use magic cowered in fear. Those who could ruled, experimenting further and further the limit of magic. Power rose among all races, each believing they were supposed to conquer the world. War raged. Time and time again, the races fought each others, unleashing deadly powers they barely controlled, hungry for victory as they were determined to prove they were the ones who controlled Magic. They were drunk on it, taking lives in crazed displays of power. Until they were all but extinct, unable to control the Magic they had empowered as it burnt through all living things._  
_One creature rose then. Merlin. None to this day know if he was human, fae, or something else. He assembled one being from each magical race and together they reigned the Magic in, through the Great Sacrifice. One sacrifice for each race in exchange for keeping their magic and being able to control it. One sacrifice to prevent the end of all life._  
_Wizards agreed to need a wand to control Magic. Without a wand, they are neither as powerful nor destructive. What Wizards call wandless magic is not magic without having a wand. It is magic without holding a wand. If one Wizard’s wand is broken, he cannot control magic any more. Wizards who never get a wand die young, slowly eaten by the madness of their uncontrolled magic._  
_Goblins agreed to much the same, only they use runes instead of wands. The difference is they are not dependent on an object for their sanity and control. However, a youngling without anyone to teach him the basic runes will perish quickly, burn away by his Magic._  
_Werewolves agreed to being controlled by their Magic three days every full moon. Sadly, the Pact now is forgotten by most and they resist Magic taking control of them, hurting themselves and others._  
_Vampires agreed to have the sun for weakness, as they could not bear to lose control of Magic._  
_Centaurs refused to allow such prominent weaknesses in their eyes and compromised on low fertility. They are the creatures closest to Magic and as such, their mind is never quite sound._  
_House elves, unable to part with Magic in any way, agreed to be in the service of other creatures. Wizards are the most common masters of House Elves, because they are the ones the Elves have the more urges to protect. One free Elf means a slow loss of powers and madness, which is why no Elf should remain without a master more than a few months. However, House Elves can chose or leave a Master without him agreeing. It is seldom done as the bond needs more time to settle. However, serving a Master they do no wish to will lead them to madness as surely as no Master will._  
_Through the great Sacrifice, Magic was cleansed from the war, although the Dark Arts are a reminder of these dark times. It flows through all things still, uncontrolled and free as nature is but without the destructive intent given to it by the war._  
_This is the real story of Magic.”_


End file.
